Another Chance?
by PenumbraSoul
Summary: When Tsuzuki finds out the horrible truth that Hisoka never loved him and had a secret lover when he was dating him, his heart breaks and he falls under a doctor's certain charm. What is Muraki going to do? And how does this affect Tsuzuki? MurakixTsuzuki


**A/N: I DON'T own Yami No Matsuei....or the very loved Tsuzuki and Muraki;D**

**Also this is my very first Yaoi story so tell me what you all think.....should i make a sequel or not???Well enough said on with the story....i hope you all enjoy:D**

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**(Tsuzuki's Pov)**

I ended up in my enemies arms. My love, my soul, my hate, and my everything belong to him. I fell so much hate and so much love that it hurts…my heart is burning. It's also broken, broken into little pieces. That faithful day I didn't imagine falling into his warm but cold arms. I thought I was in love with Hisoka, I thought he was the one. But he never loved me back, I should have seen it coming, but I ignored it completely. The price I payed for it was my acking heart. And it all started with that argument a few days before chrismas.

**……………………………………**

"Hisoka….I'm sorry, gosh, can't you just forgive me???" My boyfriend Hisoka looked at me as the question sunk in. He glared and sighted shaking his head and said.

"Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki…..how can I honestly forgive you….your a drunk and I don't know but….oh Tsuzuki…..Why can't you stop drinking???" I was so speechless at that moment ,I didn't know what to do. I then said, unsure.

"Hisoka-kun…..i don't know….but I promise that I will stop drinking from now on!!!" a long silence followed until I yet again tried!

"HISOKA?!?!" Hisoka looked at me as he said.

"I don't know if this relationship is working out, maybe we should-" I jumped up into the air and yelled out.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" He walked towards the door and got a hold of the doorknob. He then said facing the door.

" I'm sorry Tsuzuki…I, I need to think about this-"Hisoka stayed in his position for a long period of time. I tried to plead. "Hisoka, please" but he ignored me. He opened the door and I ran to grab his arm. I once again pleaded with him, because the last thing I wanted to do was lose Hisoka. Hisoka escaped my grip and stepped outside the door. He turned his head around to stare at me and said.

"I'm sorry…..Tsuzuki"

All I could do was watch my Hisoka walk away from me. What did he mean? Need to think about it? Sorry???Am I that horrible???What did I do??? There are too many questions clouding my mind. Damn. I can't take this anymore. I'm going after Hisoka, and, and if I have to beg then I will…because I'm not going to lose my Hisoka….no, no I'm not. I wiped my tears not even knowing I was crying and ran after Hisoka.

I smiled when I saw Hisoka in the near distance outside. But it immediately turned to a frown when I saw Watari meet up with Hisoka. What is Watari doing??? I decided to find out; I dived into a bush and hid behind it. What I saw hurt. I saw Hisoka jump into Watari's arms. He then…WHAT?!?! Hisoka then kissed Watari…on, on the….lips…..and let me tell you something that kiss was like non he ever gave me. I got mad….but also sad as the tears were threatening to come. How could Hisoka do this to me??? They started talking and so I got closer to hear, and I wish I never did. I saw Watari cup Hisoka's chin and say.

"Hisoka dear, when are you going to break up with Tsuzuki…don't you think it's been long enough???" My eyes widen…how dare he. But Hisoka smiled and responded back.

"Your right I'll break up with him tomorrow…..I" Hisoka paused and then said. "I just hope Tsuzuki can forgive me afterwards" That's when my Hisoka….no Hisoka wrapped his arms around Watari and give him another passionate kiss. I decided I couldn't watch anymore because I ran in the opposite direction. Now I fully understand that Hisoka never loved me…he loved Watari all along. Right now my heart weights a lot and it hurts….its broken and dying emotionally. I ended up in the park in the dark with only a flickering light that was unrepaired and flickering on and off like my emotions. I sat on the bench and planted my elbows on my lap. I brought my head down as my hands caught my face. I let the tears fall at last as I sat alone. While I was sobbing I didn't notice a figure sit next to me and take me in their arms. The stranger felt warm, as he hugged me. I then heard a ,oh so familiar voice. I stiffened as I heard what he said.

" Why my dear Tsuzuki what's wrong???" I looked up to see ………Muraki. My enemy, I tried to pull away but his grip was strong. I started yelling.

" MURAKI LET GO…..MURAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!" But of coarse he didn't ,that only made his Grip harden on me as he whispered in my ear ,he also sent a shiver down my spine.

" What's wrong my sweet?" I glared and spat out at Muraki.

" I'm not telling you!!!" He smiled and said as he got closer to my face.

" Why my dear Tsuzuki you were crying, I can't ignore that I care too deeply for you to do so….I just want to know who hurt you" I didn't know what to say and so I said this.

" Why…do…you…care???" Muraki smiled broadly and said.

" because I do care…now tell me what happened???" I felt his breath on me...wine? I looked up at Muraki and then brought my head down, and for some strange reason found myself explaining everything…As the tears started to spill again.

"My, I mean Hisoka never loved me back. He and Watari were lovers all along and I never saw that, I never knew. I should have seen it coming but I didn't, I hate it all…..I guess I'm not good enough for anyone," I let the last sentence hang in mid air. That's when Muraki cupped my chin and said with something I didn't recognize in his eyes. Care? Love? What was it?

" That's not true, you are good enough….actually too good…and anyways Hisoka never deserved you at all," I curiously searched Muraki's face but I never found anything. I then asked as i saw my tears on Muraki's white shirt.

" Oh yea…then who am good enough for???Who???" Muraki smirked and said as if the answer was obvious.

" Well…..of coarse me…..your good enough and also to good for me" I blushed as he said those words in my face. He got even closer…dangerously a few inches apart from my mouth. He then whispered.

" My dear Tsuzuki…I love you" Before I could react Muraki closed in on me and pulled me into a deep kiss. I tried to get away but Muraki bit my bottom lip allowing access into my mouth. I suddenly felt his warm tongue on mine. That's when I gave in to that kiss and kissed back. My tongue moving along with his and as the kiss lasted I felt better. As he ended our Kiss faster then I expected I thought that his kiss was sweeter then any Hisoka ever gave me to my surprise. My blush deepened to a scarlet red as I met Muraki's stare. He then said to me.

" See you are good enough….for me" I bit my bottom lip as Muraki got up. I then asked ceriously.

" Muraki……..?" As he walked away I followed him. He then turned around a few feet after walking and said as he touched my now burning cheek.

"sorry my dear Tsuzuki but until you are ready…come find me" My cheeks were burning again as I saw Muraki disappeared before me. I felt like I wanted more…I wanted Muraki to kiss me again.

The next morning I awoke with a smile on my face. I got dressed and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. My favorite mealtime of the day. That's when I saw Hisoka appear in my apartment and ask me as my smile turned to a frown.

"Tsuzuki ,can we please talk?" I nodded but then said as my doorbell rang.

"Wait Hisoka someone's at the door" I walked over to the door and opened it to see nobody. I was about to close the door until I saw at the foot of me some crimson red roses. They were the most beautiful roses I have ever seen. I picked them up and closed the door. I walked over to Hisoka and as he cocked his eyebrow and asked.

"Who gave you those roses?" I smiled innocently and said.

"No one…no one special" He then said as he walked over to the door and turned around.

" I don't know how to say this Tsuzuki but….I'm sorry but…I think this relationship is not working out….were threw…I'm sorry Tsuzuki" Surprisingly I smiled and looked at Hisoka and said not feeling hurt at all.

"Its all right…I don't mind..i knew our relationship never worked and we weren't going to last" Hisoka raised his eyebrows in surprised and said.

"Really? Well in that case see you later Tsuzuki" As his Hisoka left I whispered.

"Bye, Hisoka"

I closed the door and turned around back to door, leaning on it as I clutched the roses in my hands. I smelled the roses, and that's when a note popped out. I grabbed it and opened it. It said:

_My dear Tsuzuki, I hope these roses will brighten your day and make you smile because a frown doesn't suit you. Until you are ready, I'll will be waiting**^_^**_

_The Person that loves you,_

_Muraki……:D_

I smiled even more and sighted as I blushed. Knowing that I just got another chance with…..my dear……..Muraki.

_**End**_?

**Sequel**???

**Well what do you think???Good???Bad?? Please Review and tell me what you think!!!!!**

******Until Next Time******

**_~Rukia Uchido~_**


End file.
